


Like Gravity I'll Be Unstoppable

by writetherest



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetherest/pseuds/writetherest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she prays that it is enough, that her love is enough, to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Gravity I'll Be Unstoppable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Awesome Ladies Ficathon prompt: Juliet - _I used to be a superhero, nobody could stop me, yeah not even myself_

She measures her time (like she's sure that all of them do) in increments of Before The Island and On The Island. Somewhere, in the deepest part of her, she knows, she's always known, that there will never be an After The Island. At least not for her.

Before The Island, she was a hero to all those women she helped get pregnant. She witnessed the miracle of life so many times, knowing that it was because of her, because of her hard work and determination, that it was happening. She was unrelenting in her job and it paid off.

On The Island, she doesn't know how much of a hero she's been. Sure, she's saved some people, but there were those innocent lives that she just couldn't save, no matter what she did. Add to that the people she killed, hurt, and betrayed and she doesn't know how it all balances out. She isn't sure she wants to know.

But now, finally, she has the chance to truly save someone, as she hangs suspended by James' hand, unwilling to let her go, even as the weight of the chains squeezes tighter and pulls her down. She could fight it, she knows she could, and maybe, just maybe, she could even escape it. But the beams are bending, breaking, and James is tiring, and she cannot bear the thought of him falling too. So she does the only thing she can think to do, even though she knows what it will cost.

"It's okay." She tells him. He must know this. He must understand.

"I love you. I love you, James. I love you so much." And she lets go of his hand.

She lets go, so that it isn't him. She knows that he would never be able to live with himself if he was the one to let her fall, so she takes the choice away from him. Because she wants him to live. She needs him to live.

And when she hits the bottom, even though every part of her is screaming out in pain, and all she wants is to succumb to the darkness, she forces herself to grab the rock and hit the bomb. She needs it to go off, because if Jack is right and this will reset everything, will stop everything from happening, then it is her chance to truly save him.

Not the man he was before, Sawyer, the conman. And not Jim LaFleur, the man he became. But James Ford, the man he always was. The man she loves. That man, not the others, but _that man_ deserves saving. So she hits the bomb and as everything goes white, she prays that it is enough, that her love is enough, to save him.

What she doesn't realize is that it already has.  



End file.
